


Brain Power

by Grayiron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Stargate - All Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayiron/pseuds/Grayiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is through into the Star Wars universe before the Clone Wars begin and is made the template for all the clones instead of that bounty hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anything that is recognized so pleas don't sue me I don't have any money.
> 
> My thinking was that Sam is the Smartest person in the Stargate universe & is a great solider/commander. So what would happen if their were thousands upon thousands of her making up an army hmm? Well that if for you to decide and what this story challenge is for.
> 
> Good luck to all and any who take up this challenge.

Story Challenge:Brain Power Star Wars X Stargate

1: Samantha Carter is found on the Kamino home world before the clones have started to be made from Jango Fet.  
2: Sam is found by the Kaminoins and is made the template for the clone army.  
3: Time frame Sam is from in the Stargate universe/reality in 2009 when she is commanding the USS George Hammond.  
4: The USS George Hammond is thrown into the Star Wars universe because the explosion of the planet caused it to shift realities and causing it to crash leaving only Samantha alive to be found by the Kaminoins  
5: Preferred but not necessary Samantha Carter can use the Force.


End file.
